<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll Have A Yorkshire Pudding (DISCONTINUED) by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073819">I'll Have A Yorkshire Pudding (DISCONTINUED)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Swearing, Time Travel, lots of music references</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:21:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just supposed to be a well deserved vacation for yourself. You had everything planned out so perfectly and you were so sure that nothing will ruin it. Well...change of plans, you were handed a fancy rubik's cube that you solved and you found yourself in the past. You weren't a master of history. You barely even paid attention to history class. </p><p>How the fuck will you traverse this event in your life. Will you get home? Who are those twins? Why did you want to fuck the cocky one? Are you going to catch feelings? Find out more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jacob Frye/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Vacation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>All events are set 2 years after the game.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>CHAP 1 : A Vacation</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a beautiful scenery. It really was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The marbled flooring sparkled underneath you as the sun’s ray bounced off of the floor almost as if the statues inside the room were to come to life anytime. Oh it was so picturesque, a dreamy landscape you wish you’d be part of forever. A bonus to your tour, the museum barely had any visitors today. Yay you! No large crowds to move through.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Funny to think that you’ve been saving up for this trip for over 3 years now. Countless nights of working overtime, some side hustles here and there and now you were here. Walking down the hallways, feeling like curator in one of those BBC Documentaries you’d watch late at night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You’ve memorized your list of things to do today. Tour the museum to your heart’s content, and by 3 pm head to that fancy gentrified cafe near the bus stop and have a slice of cake and a cup of tea. By 6 pm, have dinner at the restaurant just across your hotel. It was perfect, you thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As you happily walk into the middle of the pure white exhibit, your ears catch an unusual sound. An angry man talking and a clicking sound?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Beef? Inside the Ancient Civilization Exhibit? On God?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Being the curious little snot you are, you tiptoed towards the source of the sound. You peaked your head around the arched entrance, just a bit. Luckily, it was a bit dark for the other party to see you. God bless the dimly lit room. Your eyes widened and you covered your mouth to prevent the gasp from escaping your lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was so fucking hard to catch you- Ya know?” A man wearing a dark blue button up shirt said. His voice coated with anger. In his hand, he held a gun that was pointed towards another man who was breathing heavily on the darkwood floor. You weren’t sure as it was dark but you see a shade of red blooming from his arm. His hood pulled up to his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We wasted so much valuable resources just to catch you” He chuckled darkly and placed his free hand on top of the injured man “You almost got away you know? We all thought you were in fucking Rome!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You weren’t very smart then” the injured man had an audible Welsh accent, retored. He spat blood on the man’s leather shoes “The hell you fuckers thinking going to Rome anywa-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You saw the man grow red with anger and threw him to the floor. His body sliding just mere inches where you are. His body laid on the ground and he looked up to you for a second before drawing his attention back to the man who threw him</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, shut up and just give me the cube” The man in the buttoned up shirt said as he continued to point the gun at him, walking slowly and you felt your blood running cold. The man injured got up slowly and he rolled his eyes towards you </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhh haha-” he dusted his pants and straightened his hood “It actually isn’t with me right now” you see him smile under the hood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh okay. His smile is kinda cute. Under different circumstances you’d definitely ask him to have a cup of coffee with you sometimes</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think I’m stupid enough to believe that?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, just gullible” With a blink of an eye he charges towards the man with full force. He digs a black velvet pouch out of his pocket and slides it across the room towards where you are.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take it! I’ll find you! take it and run!” he shouts as he has the man with a gun on a choke hold. You stood frozen first, watching him struggle but the moment he shouted again you nod and pick up the small pouch and rushed away from the fight.  The pouch enclosed around your fist. There was a small pulse coming from the pouch, but you barely noticed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You swiftly dodged the museum visitors all while they gawked at you. It felt familiar to you. And as you ran, you tried to recall a memory that happened to you when you were 10. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Remember when you hated being inside a room full of people? You sat alone at the foot of the staircase during a family reunion. The rented villa house was packed with people you barely knew, all except your cousin, your mother, your father and your grandmother. Sadly for you, you were unable to locate them. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Everything you had on your plate was your favorite. A slice of red velvet cake, mac and cheese and some mini cookies that your grandma made. And yet, you picked at them. All you wanted to do was go home and watch your cartoons. You were about to get up and give the food to your mother and sit by the couch when an unfamiliar man sat beside you with an equally untouched plate. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t like the food, huh?” your ears perked up. Your big, childish eyes looked up at him. He had a large faded scar on the right side of his cheek that went all the way up to his eyebrow, an olive complexion and greying hair tied into a ponytail. You scooted away from him. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah, me too.” he chuckled while poking the stir fried vegetables with his fork. “I believe your parents never introduced me to you” he stuck a piece of carrot into his mouth and chewed.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“No” you meekly said. “Well,” he pats your head, “I’m your Grandpa Uncle Erwin. Most of the other kids call me Gruncle Erwin. What’s yours, squirt?” You introduced yourself to him and repeated your name. He smiles at you and you pointed at him</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You have a golden tooth” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I do! You have a sharp eye!” he smiles again, wider this time around while licking the said tooth. “Not many of the kids here notice that first. You’re a very observant one!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey everyone!” a feminine voice called out from the kitchen area, probably an aunt you may or may not know “Let’s slice the traditional family cake and have our pictures taken”. Soon enough, everyone but you and your Uncle Erwin went inside the kitchen to witness another weird family tradition. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You hadn’t noticed, but he took out a velvet pouch. He unties the chord and carefully takes out a small shard. No bigger than your pinky but it bore a faded golden color. He whispers your name and you turned your attention back at him. Your eyes became fixated towards the object in his hand. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“This is a family secret” he begins “You’re probably still too young to understand but one day you will-” he takes your small hand and places it in your palm. A sudden surge of electrifying power came coursing through your veins. The white noise inside your ear grew louder and you heard a gibberish whisper. It felt like you’ve been hit by a car and dragged on the concrete. Your small body burns from the inside out and suddenly, a cold wind gushes at your back. The sudden temperature change has your head throbbing in pain with your vision becoming blurry with black spots forming around.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Unbeknownst to you, you began to scream and cry. Uncle Erwin scrambled to get the object out of your hands and place it back inside the pouch and into his pocket. His large hands were on your shoulders, shaking you to snap out of it and shushing you</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The first one to rush in was your grandmother. She comes in concerned at first, then she becomes angry. Rage built up inside of her and ripped his hands away from you. She pulls you away from him, the food on your plate falls to the ground creating an even bigger mess. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You!” your grandmother roars “I thought you said you won’t ever try this shit again!” she points at Erwin. More people came to see the commotion and your mother came quick to come and hug you. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Someone get her some water!” she says. An older cousin nods and rushes into the kitchen. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s-” Erwin bites back “That kid has power! You can’t deny it! It’s been in the family for years!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Erwin, you know we don’t do that anymore” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Carol, this is what dad would’ve wanted. You know we still have a tradition to uphold!” he shouts. He says it with such rage that it rang throughout the rooms. Carol, your grandmother, shakes her head and looks back at you and your mother.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Alexandra, get your daughter out of here. Go outside and get some fresh air” she nods and picks you up. Other family members that were blocking the exit parted to make way.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“That kid is special, you hear me!?!” he exclaims “She is destined for greater things!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sky became a beautiful shade of purple and pink when you looked up. You forgot how long you were running. Just, following wherever your legs took you. Every part of your body burned and ached but that’s what you get for helping a random man. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Currently, you were in an alleyway. Again, like the museum it was empty. Which was odd. You found a spot just beside a dumpster where it looks clean to sit on. Making sure the coast was clear, you let your guard down and sat with a sigh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a sudden itch to see what was inside the pouch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One peak…” you mumbled to yourself. You gingerly unwrapped it, it was something similar to your Uncle Erwin had, you noted. The more you opened it, the more voices you heard, compelling you snoop around more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Child</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You flinched and the hairs on your back stood up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s your calling</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aha, shut up” you whispered back and then you purse your lips. Your fingers held the bottom of the pouch and turned it upside down for you to shake the contents down to your palm. It was something similar from your distant memory faded and golden, yet this one was in the shape of a cube with crevices. It had etchings of some language you’re unfamiliar with </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It's yours to solve, child</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ohhh a fancy ass rubik’s cube?” you snorted “Looks expensive. Wonder how much they got it for”. Your face scrunched up as you examined it. You did a full inspection from top to bottom and left right. Everything looked...solvable, you guessed. Then, a pulse coming from it when you placed your finger on the upper most corner. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry Mr. Hoodie man, I got curious”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Go on</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your body went into an autopilot mode when you made your first turn on the cube. Everything came to you naturally as the cube gradually became brighter and brighter and the pulse became stronger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>1, 2, 3...pulse. 1, 2, 3..pulse</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>CLICK!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A sharp pain brought you back and the cube nicked your finger. A small droplet being absorbed into one of the crevices. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuckkkk” you groaned out. “Oh nonono I think I stained it-” you pulled on the sleeve of your jacket and tried to rub on it. You sighed in defeat and placed it back into the pouch before tucking it into your messenger bag in a safe compartment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dropping your head you sighed out once more. You feel yourself becoming sour</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon ol’ girl. Sighing won’t  get you anywhere” you pulled yourself up and dusted your pants. The walk back was going to be hell but it was worth it. Maybe a change of scenery would lighten up your mood. All you had to do was hail a taxi and get back to your hotel. The man in the hoodie would have to wait, you think. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You kept a steady pace as you walked. The alleyway you were in continued to get moist with every step you took. The water splashed onto your jeans and you cringed. City noise blared from where you </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Did...did the alleyway get skinnier or did I get fat? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before you allowed yourself to emerge from the alleyway, you hid yourself at the side, your hand touching the wall to steady yourself  “wait,” your fingers grazed a piece of paper fading. A very vintage looking poster…? You squinted to read it properly </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Laudanum…? Available at- The rest is faded. Huh” you shrugged “That’s some, haha, good graphics design. But why laudanum…” you murmured yourself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Steel yourself child. I’ve sent you here to help</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fixing your posture, you did as you were told to do. One foot in front of the other you walked cautiously. You prepared for yourself to be fully engulfed by a bright light. Perhaps there was a burning sensation that accompanied it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Destined for greater things</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Destined for greater things-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One last step forward, you were in an entirely different world from what you were used to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>People were scurrying about in the streets. Discussing business here and there, children running around, either playing or getting away from their parents. Carriages being pulled by horses and all around- It was straight out of a period drama. Everyone and everything was so in character. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Props to the set designer” you whistled lowly. You hugged your messenger bag closer as a feeling of dread crept up inside of you. “Now I just have to figure out how to-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Move outta the way lady!” you jumped and ran to the other side as a speeding man his carriage passed by. It caused you to stumble and bump into an older woman who cursed you with such a strong accent “Ah oh no no I’m so sorry-” you bowed your head low and left in embarrassment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You were confused, sad and disoriented. And again, you found yourself at the same predicament as you were before. In an alleyway but with more rats and dirty street water. The night had fallen so quickly you barely noticed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You needed to figure something out and that fucking headache of yours is starting to come back.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i deleted the first cus it felt rush?? i hope u guys like this one huhu</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Rooks In The Wind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The wind started to become chilly and your cardigan wasn’t doing its job keeping you warm. Like a month, you were attracted to places where there was light. Better lost here than the dark alleyway you were in moments ago.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CH 2 : Rooks in The Wind</p><p>
  <em> Just weeks after the family reunion that had gone south, you had a fever. Your body was sweating profusely.  Grandmother Carol took care of you for a week, saying something this happened to one of her cousins way back when she was child. It saddened her to no end when all you could do was consume hot soup and water. You barely even touched the homemade brownies she made just for you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Both your parents stood and watched you from the doorway of your room. There were times when you’d gain consciousness, sneak out of your room and hear the arguments between your mother and grandmother. Their voices were hushed but you can hear the anger from their voices. You sit at the very top of the stairs to listen to them. You’re hearing words you weren’t supposed to hear but you can barely understand anything.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Hey kid, what are you doing up?” your eyes flickered to your father. His voice is soft and gentle. He picks you up and carries you back to your room and tucks you back in bed. “I see that you’re starting to feel better” he pats your head and brushes your hair away from your face.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I guess” you replied. Your hands rested on the sides of your body. You were trying to pop your fingers with your thumbs. An awkward silence filled the room. The crickets from outside sang their lullabies and you felt the weight of the bed shift. Your father sits at the foot of your bed with a concerned look. He sighs while the fight continues to rage on downstairs. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You know...sometimes, things happen for a reason”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Like what happened during the family reunion?” he shots a look at you. Eyebrows knitted with concerned “Yeah, you could say that” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Why did it happen, dad?” you asked so innocently. He just shrugs. “Maybe you were meant to do great things”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What kind of great things?” you sit up in your bed. Your back rested against the soft pillows. A strong wind gushes against the branches outside your room, making it knock against your window to lift the silence between the both you.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Who knows. You’ll find out one day. Maybe not here, maybe not now.” he gets up to tuck you back into your bed again. “Get some rest. Maybe tomorrow you’ll feel better. We can even make smores if you want”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He kisses your forehead and leaves the room swiftly when he hears a thump downstairs. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Your brain went fuzzy again when you closed your eyes and you passed out like a drunkard in the street. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Yeah. Great things. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> -- </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Oh fuck I need those smores right now </em>
</p><p>Your brain has come to accept the predicament that you were in. You weren’t on a well elaborated period drama set, but you somehow managed to find yourself in the Victorian era. It took awhile for you to process. Lots of breathing exercises and what assumed you was a policeman looking at you funny and an old lady looking at you with disdain helped you get a reality check. <em> Oh, farewell to the internet. </em></p><p>When the sky turned black, that’s when you grew concerned. You’ve been aimlessly walking around the streets for hours now. You don’t know how many times you’ve passed by the same three houses again or how many times you’ve been coaxed inside some run down building. The wind started to become chilly and your cardigan wasn’t doing its job keeping you warm. Like a month, you were attracted to places where there was light. Better lost here than the dark alleyway you were in moments ago.</p><p>God knows what could be in there. You didn’t want to find out after almost stepping into a family of rats and something wet and squishy. The sound and the feeling will forever be ingrained in your brain. </p><p>
  <em> It didn’t stain your shoes too much, thank God. </em>
</p><p>Fortunately, you found yourself in a more brightly lit area of the town. It was still busy it seems. People still conducting all sorts of business here and there, but mostly pubs open and people drinking their guts out</p><p>It was such a familiar scenery from back home and you had to laugh. Humans never did change. You paused by a pub that had it’s door open. A fireplace that looks cosy, people enjoying and having a good time. You hoped you didn’t look out of place.</p><p>
  <em> Oh, who am I kidding.  </em>
</p><p>You earned a couple of stares from them when you took your first step inside. An uncomfortable silence filled the air, even the drunkards stopped talking for a while. Oh god, they were watching your every move as you made your way to the fireplace. You chilled beside it for a while and a middle aged woman sauntered towards you.</p><p>Strands of blonde hair were poking out of her bonnet and she looked a bit sweaty. Her bosom was well…noticeable and had a mole by her cleavage. Her cheeks were plump, like the rest of her and was sporting a nice cherry red hue. She looked about 5’3 and guessed by the tired look in her eyes, very stressed.</p><p>“Ah, I’m sorry-” you forgot how many times you were saying you were sorry to everyone. You should have a counter above your head by now “I’m just here to warm myself. I’ll see myself out. I just-”</p><p>“Are you the help we wrote to?” she asks. You needed to think fast. This could be a chance of survival for you, maybe? <em> Was this the thing you were destined for? </em> Without hesitation, you nodded with enthusiasm</p><p>“Oh goodness!, I was waiting for you anxiously the whole day, you know?” </p><p>“Oh, I am so sorry to keep you waiting. I got lost on the way” you nervously laughed. You wished she didn’t see through your lies. But hey!, help is help. You had experience as a waitress before. Nothing you can’t handle. She took both of your hands in hers and held it</p><p>
  <em> Her hands are warm </em>
</p><p>“Goodness, you’re cold! After you’re done warming yourself up, come with me at the back and we’ll get started, all right?” she lifts your arms up and examines your clothing “What are they having you wear?” she clicks her tongue “Not to worry, we have clothes here that might fit you from when the last girl left”</p><p>“Wh-” </p><p>And you were dragged to the backroom with her. So much for warming yourself up.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>“So you got all of that, love?’</p><p>
  <em> You got called love by an older woman! Checked that one off of your bucket list </em>
</p><p>“Yes ma’am.” </p><p>You didn’t look all too bad in that beige apron. You put your messenger bag in front of your body so it doesn’t recklessly bump into any patrons for the night. The older woman began walking around the kitchen area to prepare more stuff for you to serve</p><p>“I’m Charlotte Morgan by the way” she warmly smiles at you and holds out a hand. You promptly shook it and introduced yourself as well “You can call me Lottie, I never liked being called ma’am or any of the sort. Makes me feel old” she chuckled</p><p>“All right Lottie.” and next, you introduced yourself. She repeats your name to make sure she was saying it right. You simply just smiled at her. A bit awkward, but she was nice.</p><p>“Your accent is peculiar. You’re not from around here, yeah?” she commented. You took a deep breath and just nodded. She raises both her brows and in response. She kisses her teeth and places both her hands on her hips, her posture changing to stand up straight</p><p>“All right. I’ll see you outside. Been a while since I’ve had an extra hand help me around. Never got how old you were” she looks at you quizzically. “How old are you, again?”</p><p>“Just 20, ma’- I mean, Lottie” </p><p>“Really? I thought you were younger!” she exclaims with a laugh “You’ve got such lovely skin! You must share me your secrets next time”</p><p>Outside, things began to get rowdy. Glasses could be heard shattering and an annoyed look painted on her face. She knits her brows together and balls her fist as she storms out grumbling about how it’s happening again and how she’s going to string those pesky men from their balls. You watched her walking out in fumes.</p><p>“Ah, well that’s a regular occurrence here” a man interjects, cutting your train of thought.</p><p>He was leaning against the wall watching the whole ordeal happen.</p><p> He was middle aged, just like Lottie. A round belly with a beard that could probably be used to make a wig. His eyes were deep and sunken yet you feel his kind nature radiating. He pushes himself from the wall to come and meet you properly. He wipes his hand on his pant leg and sticks it out for you to shake</p><p>“Names Oscar Gunn. I run the kitchen here. Not much happens since people here much prefer the alcohol” he states. “No need to introduce yourself. I’ve heard your name. Nice to have young blood here. It’s only been me and old Lottie here for 8 years now”</p><p>“What happened to the past girl?” you brought your hand back and blinked. </p><p>“She got married. Moved back to the countryside and never heard from her again” he says with a small bitter tone “Ah well, you’re here now-”</p><p>“Good heavens! Oscar I could really use your help right now!” Lottie screams from outside. More banging and glass breaking, Oscar throws his towel and rushes to help Lottie. It took awhile for you to process everything that was happening and-</p><p>“<strong>OH FUCK THERE’S A FIGHT OUTSIDE!?!</strong>” </p><p>
  <em> Ding! Ding! Ding!  </em>
</p><p>Your brain finally signals you to do something. Under your breath you cursed yourself for constantly joking about how you only had two brain cells left. It’s all fun and games until you realize that you really needed to use it. Bursting outside, the pub was a mess. A chair was thrown outside and a table was flipped over. Liquor spilled everywhere and poor old Lottie was half passed out in the corner with Oscar trying to break up the fight, holding back the man in a green jacket from further hurting another patron of the bar.</p><p>Oscar spots you from the corner of his eyes and calls you out for help</p><p>“Could you bring Lottie to the back? Keep her cool and get her something to drink too! And hurry!” </p><p>You scrambled and wrapped Lottie’s arm around your shoulder as you began to drag her back inside. “Oh...Margaret…? Is that you?” she says in a delirious state. “No it’s the new hire, Lottie. I’m gonna take you back inside the kitchen, okay?” </p><p>“Has anyone ever said that you smelled so sweet…?” she laughs, passes out and her head drops to the side and dangles. You huffed out and mentally apologized to Lottie for lifting her body like so. </p><p>“Boss!”</p><p>Everything got quiet again. You whipped your head to the sudden commotion and there, stood a man who looked dangerous. Save for his top hat, you snorted lightly as the ideas of top hats were still silly for you. Back to him, he wore layers and layers of clothing but despite his dashing and his rugged handsomeness, there was an air of authority and danger. </p><p>“Ah, Mr. Frye” Oscar said. The fight between the two men almost dissipates. Their bodies relaxed and the one in the green jacket pulled himself away and the other coated man shrinks.</p><p>“Boss, I can explain what happened-”</p><p>“And I thought you said you won’t ever start fights again” he says and a smirk forms on his lips. He walks into the pub with such swagger that you had to watch what was going to happen. He sits on an stool and removes his top hat giving you a much better look of him</p><p>
  <em> Oh...okay. He’s kind of a looker. Okay. Oka- </em>
</p><p>You blinked a couple of times until you heard Lottie groan out. Right. You still had to put her in a much comfortable situation. Anywhere but here.  “Be a dear and get me a gla-” he turns his head towards you. His hazel eyes staring at you for a moment and his voice trails off. “Ale…” he coughs.</p><p>“I’ll handle Lottie-” Oscar takes the passed out woman from you and easily carries her “The glasses are under the counter over there and the ale are in the brown colored bottles on the second to the last shelf at the bottom”</p><p>“Yes sir” </p><p>He nods and goes back inside to deal with Lottie. You hope she’ll be fine. </p><p>“Look at this mess!” the dangerous man crosses his arms “This isn’t how a member of Rook supposed to act”. The pub was near silent and it felt like you were watching shit that was about to go down.</p><p>“Well?”</p><p> You got under the counter getting a glass, wiping it clean with your apron and proceeded to fill it. You felt yourself being watched by him...but you shrugged it off. The glass was now full and you carefully placed it in front of him “Thank you and-” The corners of his lips tugs into a smile and you return it with a deadpan look on your face. He turns his attention back to the <em> Rook </em> he was scolding? You guess. </p><p>“Are you going to explain yourself?” he sips. “Right” the Rook, who looks about 17 or 16 inhales and begins with a slur of words</p><p>“He...he was talking shit ‘bout you boss…” the teenager admitted. “ I couldn’t let ‘im sully your name just like that” he hiccups. His face was beet red, you noticed. You were sure that it was more of liquid courage that got him to do  it. The older gentleman, on the other hand, arms crossed and pouting with a busted lip and a bruise that was about to form on his cheek. </p><p>
  <em> You did a number on his face. I’ll give you that </em>
</p><p>A masculine laugh erupted that caused you to flinch. You had just realized what you had done. You had said it out loud. Oh no- Still you kept a neutral expression on your face. Deep inside you were thinking about to running yourself into a brick wall, head first and hoping to never wake up again.</p><p>“As much as I appreciate that, my dear boy” he gulps down his drink “But when that thing happens-I usually handle it” </p><p>You hear knuckles being popped and an audience ready to spread out and cheer. The <em> Boss </em> of the young man stood up. He almost seemed like a predator about to pounce on his prey. Quickly enough, he slammed the other man against the wall with such force you were pretty sure that everyone in the pub felt it. His lips move and you hear his low voice, warning the other man. All you could do was watch with your eyebrows raised. </p><p>
  <em> Wish that was me right now, wow </em>
</p><p>Soon enough, the man was scared and ran off into the night. The crowd returned back to normal and everyone went back to their seats. Things were mundane again, as if everything that went down didn’t happen. He beckons for the young boy to come closer, drapes an arm around him and speaks to him</p><p>“You. As a punishment, you are to go back here tomorrow and help clean up the mess” he turns to you “You’ll be needing all the help, right? Won’t you love?” a cheeky grin forms on his lips. His tone almost playful.</p><p>“Uh, sure” you just had to agree. If there was a contest for being the most awkward thing on the planet, you would've been the reigning champion. </p><p>“And I’ll be keeping an eye on you as well to see that you’re doing your job tomorrow”  he pokes the teenager’s side. He picks his top hat and slicks back his hair to put any loose strands back in place. He pulls on his coat, digs into his pocket and leaves a few coins on the counter in front of you. </p><p>“Payment for the ale” he nods at you with a wink. You glare at him and your eyes flickered back to the coins. He gets up and leaves while you were dumbfounded. "I'll see you tomorrow and tell dear Lottie I'll replace the broken furniture again"</p><p>
  <em> Huh. Guess you'll see each other again soon.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank u guys for the kind words on the first chapter and kudos! i appreciate it a lot and im glad u guys liked it! i hope to continue wrting this with the same energy i had while doing chapter 2! ;_;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. These Streets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“If I were a cold and lost, oddly dressed woman, where would I be?” He skips from building to building to find a better view of the city. The night air brushed against his skin as he continued to maneuver across the rooftops until finally finding a silo that was high enough to see the entire area of Whitechapel.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CH 3 : These Streets</p><p>Henry was supposed to go back to India to attend some family matters. Jacob didn’t hear anything except something about his mother, some stuff about inheritance and importantly his marriage to Evie. They woke up extra early to take him to the train station and Evie had the softest look on her face. </p><p>How Jacob wished he could paint a portrait and have this hung somewhere in their hideout train. Somewhere near Greenie’s study table. An adorable form of motivation. He snorts at his own idea.</p><p>His sister was so reluctant to let go of Henry’s hand, even when the train sounded its horns, a sign for departure, she held his warm hands for a few more minutes before an angry train conductor came out and ordered everyone to board. Henry left a chaste kiss on Evie’s lip and hurriedly left. Once on the train he waved one last time to the twins</p><p>“I will write to you once I get there!” </p><p>And the train sets off into the early morning.</p><p>“You should’ve seen your face a while ago,” Jacob said to break the silence. Evie scoffed and began to walk away. Her heels clacking loudly against the marble and stone flooring of the station “It was adorable really!” </p><p>“Oh, Henry darling” he sarcastically said. His hands clasped together under his chin with a slight tilt of the head “How shall I ever live without you”</p><p>“Shut it. You’ll miss him too” Jacob rolled his eyes and followed Evie back to their train they called home. Life as an Assassin doesn’t stop for anything, they’ve still got a whole city to protect and watch over. </p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>“At Least take off your boots when you put them on the desk. I’d hate for you to clean it all up again” Evie swats her brother’s feet from the table. His heavy boots land on the wooden floor with a loud thump, almost exaggerating for the theatrical effect. Evie dusts off the dirt to the side and fixes the papers scattered about on top.</p><p>“Everything’s gone so mundane now” Jacob pushes himself out of the chair and leans by the train window, watching the buildings pass by.  “It almost feels so unnatural for me. For us” </p><p>If he was going to be honest with himself, he’s probably already memorized every shop sign he sees. Their cork board that was once filled with targets now barely had anything on, save for a few hooligans and some criminals that their dear friend Frederick needs help catching</p><p>“Well, you could help old ladies cross streets...sweep...clean the train...” She takes a seat and begins to read various reports that suddenly poured in. “or I could send you off on a wild goose chase...” she mumbles to herself with a smirk.</p><p>The train encountered a small bump and Jacob jolted from his spot and walked towards Evie. “Right, I’ll be off. I’ll look for more trouble, help old women, clean-”</p><p>“Have fun and don’t get hurt” she says without so much looking at him. </p><p>He shrugs and heads off.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Night came so fast but the day felt so slow for Jacob. He’s been in at least 3 different fight clubs this evening and none of them seemed as fun. The newcomers were quick and full of energy but with a single fist to the face, they were all knocked out by him. His Rooks were nice enough to keep him company for a while before he dismissed them. Nothing much was happening in London tonight. Maybe their job was done…? He shakes his head. No. He feels as if something was about to happen. There were at least 5 pieces of paper on top of Evie’s desk. It could be letters from pesky suitors or reports from the Rooks or whichever connections they have. Still, he hoped for the latter.</p><p>White Chapel was quiet tonight. Save for the few pub fights that he doesn’t have any involvement with. But as he perches around the houses, kids playing on the streets, police men going about their duties and he hears whispers of an oddly dressed woman walking around. He slides down  within an earshot. </p><p>“Poor thing looked lost” the laundry woman said with concern. Her fat cheek resting on her hand as she sighed. Her friend who was an equally older woman but skinnier, cackles like a witch. “With her clothes? She looked more like she escaped a molly house! Still, she did look quite cold in it” she spits on the ground “It’s either the cold or some crazed killer gets to that thing!” </p><p>Her chubby friend shakes her head in disbelief. </p><p>“Good lord, Henrietta your mouth!” </p><p>Perhaps this was an opportunity to break the curse of his boring cycle. It’s almost been a week since he got any form of action. Curiosity gets the best of him and he proceeds to hunt down the <em> oddly dressed woman. </em></p><p>
  <em> Could be another one of Freddy’s silly disguises. </em>
</p><p>“If I were a cold and lost, oddly dressed woman, where would I be?” He skips from building to building to find a better view of the city. The night air brushed against his skin as he continued to maneuver across the rooftops until finally finding a silo that was high enough to see the entire area of Whitechapel.</p><p>Pubs were always a good start when you want to look for odd things. Could be illegal or not illegal, they have it all there.</p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>First two pubs were nothing out of the ordinary. He was greeted with cheer and the owners were happy enough to give him a drink. It was on the house, they said. Who was he to decline free drinks. The third pub was his favorite. Lottie and Oscar were always chatting him up, giving him valuable information when needed. Plus, Lottie was kind enough to feed the Rooks and urchins some breakfast. Despite it being just left overs from last dinner. When he got there, tables and chairs were strewn about. Liquor and glass shards littered the wooden floor of the pub. Patrons and bystanders watching with curious eyes. He kept his head low and pushed people out of the way who were crowding the entrance and saw that Oscar was holding back one of his boys in green. The other one stood far from the teenaged Rook. Lottie was passed out</p><p>“Boss!” the boy called out. Jacob stood tall with his arms crossed. He keeps a proud and dominant aura as he walks in. </p><p>“Ah, Mr. Frye,” Oscar said. The man who stood far away from the young Rook looked tensed. The boy pulled himself away from his bearded friend.</p><p>“Boss, I can explain what happened-” a sweat drips from his cheek</p><p>“And I thought you said you won’t ever start fights again” he interjects with a smirk on his lips. <em> Keep it suave, Mr. Frye. Keep it sauve. </em> He sits by the counter and takes off his hat. In the corner of his eyes he notices a new face. He flickers his eyes to them for a brief second.</p><p>
  <em> Oh?  </em>
</p><p>Lottie groans out and Jacob suddenly announces that he wanted a drink. Voice trails off when he fully puts his attention to the new help. She was a peculiar thing. A face that he could pick out in the crowd. There was something that was drawing him to her, an energy he’s felt before but just couldn’t put a finger on it. He thought about using his eagle vision for a moment but he needed to handle this situation first. Things might get...violent again and the new girl might not like it.</p><p><em> Maybe when they’re close enough. Maybe when the time is right. </em>He coughs.</p><p>
  <em> All right, let’s fix this shit before Lottie cuts me off completely </em>
</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>“Evie you would not believe-” he bursts into Evie’s car ready to talk about his day. Evie was pacing back and forth making his head tilt.</p><p>“Jacob,” she gazes at the papers on the study “Clara reported a body in Thames floating. Female, looked about in her early 30’s” </p><p>“You-what” he raises both his brows, skirts across the room and picks up the paper with the report. “When isn’t there a body floating around the Thames?”</p><p>“Haha, funny-” she flicks his ear earning a small ‘ow’ from Jacob “I was given police reports. No stab marks or anything of that”</p><p>“They investigated the body. Found some red marks on her back and chest that looked like branches-”</p><p>“Electrocution?” Jacob hummed out. Evie nodded and plucked the paper out of his hands “Did they get hit by lighting? There wasn’t even a storm these past few days”</p><p> “I was about to say that- But yes. Electrocuted. Her eyes were pure white and her mouth wide open. They couldn’t get the thing to close.”</p><p>Jacob winced and hissed. He can’t imagine someone dying like that. He takes a seat by the soft couch and throws his hat down. “What else did they find?”</p><p>“Just a train ticket and a letter addressed to her. The police guessed she was someone from the countryside looking for work” she pins the report on the cork board. </p><p>“And there I was complaining about things getting too mundane!” Jacob exclaims with a small smile. He clasps his hands and rubs it together. This was like Christmas in July! “Been bloody time we got some action around here”</p><p>“Not so fast,” Evie interferes. “I’ll notify Henry about this and we’ll do some investigating. I’ll contact Mr. Abberline tonight so we can get a fresh start tomorrow”</p><p>Jacob ran his tongue against his teeth and clicked it </p><p>“Around what time?”</p><p>“Morning. The earlier the better” Jacob inhales and rubs his sideburns. </p><p>“Right. Thames. Morning. Body and investigate”</p><p>“Good,” Evie sits back down. Her body relaxing against the chair “So what did you find today” she inquires. Her hands folded neatly on her stomach.</p><p>“Heard rumours of an oddly dressed woman around Whitechapel,” he clears his throat “The gossiping old ladies said she looked lost. Got curious and tried to find her”</p><p>“Can’t believe you followed some silly rumour” she laughed with a small gleam in her eye </p><p>“Oh look at you. Weren’t you the same person who said they believed in ghosts?” Jacob mocks her. </p><p>“Hush you. That was different. Anyway, do continue” Jacob rolls his eyes and shakes his head</p><p>“Well, funny thing is I did find her!” </p><p>“So it wasn’t just Mr.Abberline’s disguises?” </p><p>“No, my darling sister. I’d recognize that bloke when I see him” he laughs “I found her working at Lottie’s pub. You’d expect her to wear a dress and all-”</p><p>“Jacob, don’t some of your female Rook members not wear dresses?”</p><p>“This one was different! The fabric of her clothes and her accent wasn’t something I’d usually hear and see around these parts” he lowers his voice. Evie shakes her head. “Tomorrow afternoon I’ll keep an eye on her to see if she’s into some shady business”</p><p>“Just say you’re interested in her” she waves her hand. Jacob groans “Who knows? She could’ve had involvement with that body down in the Thames”</p><p>Evie gives him a confused look and all he does was pout and shrug</p><p>“Do whatever the hell you want. Just don’t forget the agenda tomorrow”</p><p>“Right”</p><p> </p><p>What a day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry for the short chapter today huhu and some frye twins interacting if u like that!!  thank u guys again for the kudos and kind words they a put smile on my face!! ill try to have the next chapter out by this week ;_;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Cleanup</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Hope you don’t mind skipping breakfast” you feel the rumble of his chest and it goes straight down to your core. His hot breath tickles your skin and you shiver in delight. You leaned in some more into his embrace just to feel every ounce of him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CH 4 : The Cleanup</p><p> </p><p>Under Lottie’s irrational state and Oscar’s wise judgement, he closed early and had shooed everyone out. That left only you, him and Lottie in the back. He had her sit down on a chair with a glass of water by her side and near an open window to let the cool air in.</p><p>“She’s going to need to visit the doctor again” Oscar shakes his and clicks his tongue. You watch with concern. Her breathing was heavy and when you touched her forehead, her skin and sweat was cold.</p><p>“And she’s out of laudanum as far as I know"</p><p>You knelt beside Lottie, her hand was raised and you took into yours. Her palms were sweaty too.  </p><p>“Margaret...is that you?” she smiles weakly at you. You sighed “No. It’s the new hire-” and you softly say your name. She repeats it and nods </p><p>“Oh...it’s you! Lovely girl…” her voice trails off and passes out. “Uhm, Oscar…?” you turned to the older man who was pacing in the kitchen. </p><p>“I’ll take her to the doctor tomorrow,” Oscar puffs and runs a hand down his face. He plays with his beard for a moment to think “Gonna need to take her home first. Think you can manage the pub tomorrow yourself? Old Lottie here still needs to run a business”</p><p>“Sure. I’ll do it” you gave him a reassuring smile “Almost forgot to tell you that...ah…” you tapped your chin “Mister Fly…? Mister Fr-”</p><p>“Mr.Frye?” Oscar corrects you swiftly. You nod</p><p>“Yeah him! He said he’ll be back tomorrow to replace some of the broken furniture and watch over me and the kid in green work tomorrow”</p><p>“Oh, thank heavens” he huffs out and places a hand on his chest “We’ll be in safe hands then” <em> Was he a close business associate? A supplier?  </em>You just purse your lips and you hear Lottie’s soft snores. It’s nice to know she was still breathing. </p><p>“Right. I’ll call a carriage and take her home” he looks back at you “You’ll be alright by yourself?”</p><p>“Yes sir. I can find my way home” you say with a small crack in your voice. Oh god. Oh god. Where was home exactly for you? Importantly, where are you going to stay for the night? </p><p>
  <em> Oh god </em>
</p><p>Oscar trusted you to close up the shop and left in a carriage with Lottie still passed out inside. He bids you a farewell and you wave them off outside of the pub. </p><p>You took a deep breath before going back inside to close the doors. You hunkered down in the kitchen, lighting a small candle you found laying around. There was a bench that looked sturdy enough for you to sit on; hopefully you can sleep on as well. So you dragged it all the way to the corner, just beside the stove. The foot of the bench in front of the back door. You had the windows closed but the moonlight peered in, giving you at least some sort of comfort. Outside of the pub, it was still lively.</p><p>You heard people singing, drinking and laughing.</p><p>
  <em> Oh god. </em>
</p><p>You feel your nose burning. Your vision began to blur and you felt fat tears roll down your cheeks and drop on your jeans. Home, your mind shouted. Home, you craved. You dragged your messenger bag from across the floor, carefully unlatching it and took out your phone. Turning it, you squinted when the bright light hit your eyes. </p><p><em> 2 am </em> . <em> Is this even the right time? </em></p><p>The date on your phone still had the same year you set it too, making your heartache even more. You began to wonder what your parents were doing. What your grandmother was doing. What anyone was doing. In your mind, you guessed that your survival in this era was slim to none. You groaned out and shut off your phone before placing it back in your bag.</p><p>
  <em> You so wished you listened to history class better </em>
</p><p>Taking off your cardigan, you draped it around your body and laid on the hard wooden bench. It makes a sound under your weight as you lay on it and you hope that it doesn’t break in the middle of the night. You took your bag and used it as a makeshift pillow. Flattening it down and patting it to make it less uncomfortable.</p><p>“Goodnight historical, London. I hope I don’t see you again when I wake up” you yawned. Counting sheep became hard when all you could hear were cats screeching into the night and rats scurrying. You were sure you were going to sleep with one eye open.</p><p>--</p><p>
  <em> Breakfast in bed was the best thing to wake up to. A light wooden tray was placed at the foot of your bed. A full English breakfast with a cup of coffee and a ceramic pitcher of milk placed next to it. You felt like a princess in  your own personal world. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The sheer curtains were drawn and the sun came pouring in, highlighting your features and clouds were blue. A perfect day to go out for a walk, shop or any outdoor activity. You stood by the window, watching people pass by. All of them faceless, and you didn’t seem to care. The flowers outside were fresh, everything was normal. You were back in your hotel room and taking that well deserved vacation. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You feel strong arms wrap around you, the fresh scent of soap and shampoo. He pulls you close and you feel the scratch of his stubble against your shoulder. You let out a playful gasp. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Hello”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> His voice drops an octave. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Hi”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You lean in, feeling his heartbeat and warmth. He leaves a small trail of butterfly kisses on your neck and pauses right by your ear. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Hope you don’t mind skipping breakfast” you feel the rumble of his chest and it goes straight down to your core. His hot breath tickles your skin and you shiver in delight. You leaned in some more into his embrace just to feel every ounce of him.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yes, Oh god. I don’t mind. Just keep talking to me-” you feel his large hands move slowly on your shoulders. His kisses don’t stop until you feel your whole body being pressed against the window. At this point, you didn’t care if someone was about to watch you get fucked.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You needed it now.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> His grip tightens and your eyes widened when he pushes you out the window. Your body moving in slow motion until- </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I fucking hate you” you groaned. Your cheek found the cold floor of the kitchen and your cardigan now hanging by your leg. You pushed yourself up, yawned and wiped the sleep out of your eyes. Neck stiff and back aching from the terrible place you've chosen to sleep on.</p><p>“Good morning to me…” your voice trails off and you stretch, hearing the satisfying pop of your bones. You flickered your eyes around your surroundings. “What a lovely kitche-” </p><p><em> Wait a minute </em> . What were you doing in a kitchen?. <em> Wait a fucking minute- </em></p><p>“I’m still here” your voice was still groggy from sleep. “I’m still here” </p><p>It was too early to cry. You weren’t ever sure what time it was. Moving to sit on the floor, you grabbed a hold of your bag and dragged it towards you. Well, as long as you’re still here, why not do your daily morning routine. Brushing your teeth and washing your face. Now all you needed to do was find running water. If there was one.You were still a bit afraid stepping outside, but the sunlight was so inviting and you were curious to see what everything looked like under the morning sun. Taking a deep breath, you took your essentials, tied the apron Lottie gave you and headed out the backdoor.</p><p>The change of scenery was nice. The sky was blue (save for the smoke from the chimneys), you got greeted by an old lady by a window and said your coat looked nice. Not many people noticed your presence and you went back to the kitchen relatively unscathed.</p><p>Perhaps today will be a good day. </p><p>You pushed the door open towards the pub. <em> Right </em>. You had to clean this up. Lottie and Oscar won’t be here. You sighed, taking off of your cardigan and untied your apron, leaving only you in your white shirt and proceeded to find some cleaning supplies. What you found in the kitchen was enough. A broom, a bucket and a scrub.</p><p>All you had to do was wait for the Rook kid to come and help you out. In the meantime, you’re going to figure out to clean all of this.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>The afternoon sun came. High up in the sky shining brightly despite the smoke puffing out of the factories blocking it. Not long after the same young man from yesterday came back sporting the green jacket that became all too familiar to you now.</p><p>“Sorry a bit late ma’am” he tips his bowler hat at you. You push yourself off of the counter with a loud groan “An old mate o’ mine was mad as hops, drank more than he could. Lost his way home had to help him out”</p><p>You hand him the broom wordlessly and he promptly takes it</p><p>“Sounded like he had too much fun” you mused. You clasp your hands together and scan the area to think about where to begin. You rubbed your chin, ears perking up when you hear the sound of glass crunching. The sides of the bar had some stains you probably can’t get off at some point. Behind the counter, the shelves were dusty and you swore somewhere you could see vomit stains. An exasperated sigh leaves your lips.</p><p>“ Move the chairs and tables to the side, then we sweep. I still need to find some bread”</p><p>“Of course ma’am! Eat a meal first before you get to work, right?”</p><p>“No” you were hungry a bit. Your stomach grumbles but that can wait “We need it to pick up the small shards of glass. They get stuck in between the floorboards.” </p><p>“Aye aye, ma’am!”</p><p>“And stop calling me ma’am” you folded your arms and shifted your weight onto your left leg “Feels weird. Just call me…” and you say your name to him. He repeats it and introduces himself to you.</p><p>“Robert’s me name” he takes out his hand you shake it “But they call me Bobby ‘round here”</p><p>“Bobby,” you gave him a smile before taking your hand back. “When’s that boss of yours going to come by the way? He said he was going to replace the furniture again”</p><p>The young Rook sets the broom aside.</p><p>“Don’t know” he lifts the chairs up with ease. You assist him by dragging some tables back into a corner. “Bossman’s an awfully busy fellow” he grunts when he lifts two more chairs up and places them near the windows.</p><p>“Always running around, helping people whenever he can” he sighs “Mostly just pops out out of now-”</p><p>“Hard at work?”</p><p><em> Speak of the devil. </em> There he was in full glory. Standing still tall and proud with that dominating aura. A cocky smirk on his lips and you stare blankly at him. You run your tongue against your teeth and click it. </p><p>“You Mr.Frye?” you ask picking up the shattered pieces of wood and placing it on the tables. You feel his eyes following your every move and you hear heavy footsteps come your way. </p><p>“Yes, madam. At your service,” he tips his top hat and gives you a curt nod. You raise your brow. “I am Jacob Frye, leader of the Rooks” he smiles</p><p>“Rooks? Like the chess piece?” you continued to move around. Bobby drags a table that screeches the floorboards. Both you and Jacob cringe at the sound</p><p>“Lift the damn table, Bobby!” he barks out "You're supposed to help clean not destroy the floor". The young shouts an apology and lifts the heavy round table. Your eyes were glued on the young boy. </p><p>
  <em> Kid’s kinda skinny. </em>
</p><p>“You’re gonna help him or what?” your eyes hazed at him, your arms folded. His side profile was...sharp, you thought. A strong nose and a sharp jawline and eyelashes that put yours to shame. He was pretty-</p><p>“Me? I’m not the one who left the place in shambles last night” he looks back at you an eyebrow arched</p><p>“You’re his employer. An employer is responsible for his employee” you flicked our hand towards the young boy. He stops what he’s doing and gives the both of you an awkward wave. His body moves to face you</p><p>“I stopped by to drop the money for replacing the broken furniture, love” he states. Not a single hint of a playful tone in his voice. He digs out of his pocket and produces a bag of coin to show you.</p><p>“Uh huh…” you ran your fingers through the intricate details of his coat. Only now you just noticed that he has some buttons undone, revealing his hairy chest and a necklace. He keeps his head high but his eyes dart down to look at you. Your fingers halted at his red cravat</p><p>“Still. You have to help clean right?” you licked your lips. “Such a big..strong man-” you mockingly said. Your finger inserting itself in the loop around the cravat. He arches his scarred brow and laughs</p><p>"I am, thank you for noticing"</p><p>“Aw” you pout and look up at him “I’ve heard what your Rook said about you. Kind man and helps whenever he can”</p><p>“I do help. I just don’t clean” he says with a husky voice </p><p>“Think about poor Lottie. Me and Bobby over there,” <em> Just a little more </em>. You grab a lapel of his jacket and pull him close. Close enough so he can hear you whisper “And I thought the boss of the Rooks was a kind man” </p><p>You stood on your tiptoes to meet him. Inching ever so slightly to his ear</p><p>“You’re going to fucking help me clean” </p><p>One hard push and successfully unlace his cravat, stealing it away from him and raising the red fabric in the air as you skip behind the counter. You tied the cravat around your head, using it as a makeshift headband. Mr.Frye gives you an annoyed look and knits his eyebrows</p><p>“Ah,so this is the thanks I get?” he folds his arms. “What thanks?” You wink</p><p>“I’ll give it back when we’re done cleaning. Bobby here isn’t exactly made of meat-” you tilt your head at him and hear him say ‘Oi’ lightly. </p><p>“You on the other hand-” your eyes ran up and down on his body “You’re like twice the size of him and me. I just need a few extra hands to help me out”</p><p>He still doesn’t look convinced </p><p>“Do it for Lottie at least. This place looks like it hasn’t seen a broom in years” </p><p>His features soften. <em> Aha! </em> </p><p>“Fine. But give me that back” he holds out his. You snicker “Nah. I need something to push hair out of my way when I clean” </p><p>Leaving your spot behind the counter, you bent down to grab the empty bucket and hand it to him</p><p>“For starters,get me water now while I look for baking soda and vinegar. Those vomit stains ain't going to clean itself” </p><p>He grumbles something and snatches it, leaving you and the boy behind.</p><p>Bobby coughs to break the silence and you look back at him. He was standing awkwardly, toying with the hem of his shirt.</p><p>“You sweep now” he salutes you and grabs the broom that rested against the old walls. A stray strand of hair falls down onto your face and you blow it away and tuck it back into the makeshift headband.</p><p>Not a minute passes and he’s back with a bucket of water. The contents slightly spilling as he places it back onto the ground.</p><p>“You work fast-” you comment. He gives you a lazy smirk. You throw a the scrub at him and his quick reflexes catch it</p><p>“Now help me scrub the floor, Mr. Frye”</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The sun was setting already and the whole pub was clean. You even gave the kitchen a good scrubbing and the three (two now) of you were tired. Jacob had already stripped himself of his silly top hat, leather and waist coat, leaving him only in his white button up shirt. You and him are sitting in front of the counter on the floor. The sweat clinging on his chest and his fingers wrinkly from scrubbing the pub’s floor. Bobby, the young Rook excused himself not too long ago. </p><p>He still had to watch over his sick grandfather, to which the both of you understood and bid him goodbye. </p><p>Jacob had one leg propped up and his arm resting on the knee.</p><p>“You know what’s funny?” he begins, beads of sweat drip down his neck. “You had me do all this work and I never knew your name” he looks at you </p><p>“Oh-” you laugh and introduce yourself. He nods and repeats it softly. Letting it roll down his tongue smoothly. You took off the red cravat, holding the now wet object in your hand and hand it to him</p><p>“Sorry about your cravat, Mr.Frye”</p><p>“S’alright” he sits up and stretches his back, hearing the bones pop “I had fun cleaning anyway. Oh and please, Jacob.”</p><p>“Jacob” you hummed. You let your body slide down further onto the floor and you hear a rather loud grumble from your stomach. </p><p>“Fuck-” you blushed. “Oh, sorry my mouth-”</p><p>“Well, I am famished” he said and gets up “After all that cleaning perhaps you’d want to get some dinner?” You gaze up at him. He looks down at you and holds out his hand. You take his extended hand he helps you up with a grunt</p><p>“What do you have in mind?” you ask. “Pies and mash, love. I know the best place in town. My treat” </p><p>He takes his discarded clothing and puts it back on. </p><p>“Hold on, what’s the catch?” </p><p>“Catch? Nothing.” he laughs, a small hint of something mischievous coating his voice “Can’t I treat a newly found acquaintance?”</p><p>“Ehh” your stomach makes an even louder sound “Shall we be off then?” he points to the door. You shrug and accept. </p><p>Free food is free food, you guess.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank u again for the kudos and kind comments! i appreciate it all. updates might come in slow these coming weeks. swamped with college works :((</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Confidently Unsure I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Huh. Usually, people would be so inclined to talk to him. As said by one of his targets once, he was an interesting individual with such a charming aura. Shame that this one wasn’t talking to him like she did when she was bossing him around.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ch 5 : Confidently Unsure I</p><p> </p><p>“Cover your mouth when you yawn. Something might fly into your mouth and die” Jacob eyes Evie after her comment. </p><p>“And I thought you’re more concerned with me choking to death”</p><p>He pulls his hood down and puts his top hat back on. They make their way down to the Thames river where the body was discovered. By Southwark, they stopped by a sewer opening, just as Freddy had informed them. </p><p>Despite it being so early in the morning, London does not rest. Machineries by the river began to do their work, the boats delivering goods across the rivers and vendors preparing their stalls for the day. The dank and dark sewer beckoned for them to come in and the twins activated their eagle visions for a better advantage. </p><p>Evie was the first to look around. There were footsteps on the ground and she moved her feet quickly when a big rat passed by. Sewer water dripped from all over the place, a drop hitting her head. Jacob followed, using his own eagle vision to help locate any other evidence. To his dismay, he saw none that Evie hasn’t seen before. The older twin climbs into another opening of the sewer to her luck, she sees an opened suitcase.</p><p>“Jacob, come over here” she squats down to the tanned leather material. Items of a typical woman scattered everywhere. A broken hairbrush handle, a chemise soaking up the dirty water and coins scattered.</p><p>“You found something?” he climbs up to where his sister was. He whistles low when he sees the mess of clothes on the floor. “Who would throw this down here?” he taps his chin</p><p>“This is a pretty obvious place to dump unwanted evidence you know” he continues. He uses the toe of his boot to pick up the wet chemise and toss it back inside the luggage. Evie flinches when water almost hits her face. She gives him a piercing glare.</p><p>“Sorry”</p><p>“Well, this is all we could find” she gets up with a grunt “I’m sure there is more but this is as far as my eagle visions goes” she huffs and walks towards where the end of the sewer was. Black iron bars blocked their way to further their passage into the depths. Jacob goes to where his sister was. </p><p>“Perhaps we can try other parts of the Thames? River is large and all and-”</p><p>
  <em> CLANK! </em>
</p><p>They stiffen. Their stance changes into something defensive with hidden blades ready to attack. When one moves forward, the other does so. Their steps were quiet and Evie bent down lightly. In the corner of her blue eyes, she sees something metallic in color. She checks twice into the darkness of the sewer and quickly snatches the cylindrical object.</p><p>It was cold, she thought. She continues to walk out the sewer and Jacob was asking all sorts of questions which she didn’t even bother to listen to. The sun was rising, giving a better view of the object. </p><p>She holds it up by metal brims of the object and Jacob eyes it as well. Bold red letters were faded leaving only a few markings on it. There were scratch marks, which were probably caused by the rats or any other sharp clawed animals living in the sewer. But the prominent colors were silver and blue with hints of red and yellow. The back of the can had words they couldn’t see clearly nor could they understand. It was easily more faded than the bold red letters in front.</p><p>“Edbu…” she whispers. He stands beside her and mouths the words she says as well. “Edbu?” he makes a confused face “Must be a new factory here somewhere”</p><p>“Look at the can Jacob. It has a huge hole and it’s missing some letters-” she rotates it “Paint also worn off. It must’ve been there a long time”</p><p>“Well I’ve seen a lot of tin cans in my life and I’ve never seen that before” he hums. He takes it off of her hand and tosses it lightly in the air “Lighter than most tin cans also” </p><p>He hands it back to his sister. </p><p>“I’ll have some of the Rooks ask around if they knew anything that was named Edbu in the past” Evie informs Jacob of her plan. He nods “Right. I’ll do some snooping around myself” </p><p>“While you’re at it-” she taps her brother’s shoulder. He turns to her waiting for her follow up “Have you read the letter yet?”</p><p>“Nope” the last two letters emphasized with a loud pop of his lips. He gives her a smirk. Evie rolls her eyes with a groan</p><p>“Why did I even ask,” she sighs “So a summary of that letter was it came from Lottie and was sent to the woman, who was possibly murdered, named Frances”</p><p>“Lottie? As in the owner of Lottie’s Pub?” he raises a brow “Old Lottie?” she nods. He rubs his chin.</p><p>“Well now…”</p><p>“Didn’t you say that there was a new girl working for Lottie?” The twins began to walk up to higher ground. The streets were getting busy as the sun found its place in the sky. Jacob turns to her and nods. A moment of silence and he pumps his fist into the air.</p><p>“Ha! I knew something was suspicious about that girl. She looked very out of the ordinary you know?”</p><p>“Yes, yes” she uses her grappling hook and Jacob follows suit. The two assassins find their spot on top of a factory for a better view of the city and a much better place to discuss </p><p>“Weren’t you supposed to keep an eye on her today? Perhaps you can do some investigation there” </p><p>“Of course!” he turns his foot and sets off to the direction of Whitechapel “And I’ve got a plan right here!” he taps his head with his finger and Evie purses her lips together.</p><p>“Oh, I don’t like the sound of that,” she whispers to herself. “Just don’t act brash about it” she shouts to her brother who was already moving across buildings. Evie was left alone with her thoughts and she can hear the can crinkle in her back pocket as she moved.</p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>He had 2 plans. The first plan was to gently interrogate her and the second one was well...a bit more aggressive. If the first one doesn’t work, he’ll get straight to plan b if she was very very stubborn.</p><p>But this wasn’t part of the plan. For an assassin who can scale the Big Ben, he got tired just by simply cleaning the whole pub. She was right when she said that the pub hasn’t seen a single broom in years. Not to mention being bossed around by someone who hasn’t even told their name yet to him. The sheer audacity of this being! She even stole his cravat and used it as an accessory to tie her hair.</p><p>
  <em> Although he hated to admit it, she did look lovely sporting the red color. There was something endearing about it. </em>
</p><p>Still, he shook his thoughts, he had to play along with her games to get an answer out of him. Bobby excuses himself to go take care of his <em> sick grandfather </em> to which the woman was understood and they both bid him farewell. Leaving the two tired adults alone inside the pub, sitting on the floor with the counter on their backs.</p><p>He was coated in sweat and water, fingers pruning but there was a ray of hope in his eyes when he heard her stomach growl. Maybe plan a was still salvageable! He mentally praises himself and offers to take her out to the pie and mash shop he knows. </p><p>
  <em> Okay, maybe he was hungry as well </em>
</p><p>She accepts his offer and they both head out into the night</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>The shop he knew was close by, just 5 blocks away from Lottie’s pub.</p><p>She was uncomfortable, to say the least. This was the second time he saw her shiver. London air wasn’t even that cold, he mentally comments. They sit across each other, by the window as his request. Outside were a couple of Rooks patrolling...<em> just in case </em>. Not even once, during the walk to the pie and mash shop did she talk to him. Now that they were seated, she didn’t even bother looking at him.</p><p>Her eyes fixated outside the window.</p><p><em> Huh. </em>Usually, people would be so inclined to talk to him. As said by one of his targets once, he was an interesting individual with such a charming aura. Shame that this one wasn’t talking to him like she did when she was bossing him around.</p><p>
  <em> Perhaps the lady is tired? No. She must be hiding something.  </em>
</p><p>His train of thought was cut off when a hot plate of food was set in front of them. She gently turns her head to the meal in front of her. She picks up her fork and pokes the pie before slicing into it with the knife. The hot steam coming out of the pie, the aroma making her mouth water. </p><p>“Tell me a bit about yourself” he asks. He cuts into his own pie and gets a little bit of everything on his fork before putting it into his mouth. She shifts herself in the seat and pushes her satchel closer to her body. </p><p>“Like what” she responds and eats her food. He swallows his food and thinks for a moment.</p><p>
  <em> Aha! </em>
</p><p>“Where are you from?” he questions her. He was confident with this as he noticed her body stiffened. She gulps down her food and sighs. </p><p>“Ah. Places...here and there” she vaguely answers. He hums out and gives her a confused look. “Exactly where?” he cocks his head to the side, folding his hands under his chin. He can feel her foot tapping</p><p> “Your accent is unique. Never heard it before”</p><p>“I...move around alot” her voice trails. She picks at her food sadly</p><p>“Ah, traveling often?” He grabs the metal cup beside his food and drinks. He waits for her answer</p><p>“Yeah. Something like that” she shrugs. He notices her hugging her satchel tightly again.</p><p><em> You’re doing a piss poor job lying. Your body language is off </em>, he wanted to say. He wanted to get it over with. His hazel eyes flicker to the windows, his Rooks are still waiting for his signal.</p><p>A few more minutes of silence and they both finish their food. He gets up from his seat and waits for her to do so as well. </p><p>“Shall I walk you back to your house?” <em> God he hopes this works. Use your Frye charm on her </em>. She opens her mouth, almost excited to answer yes, but she hesitates. Her mouth slowly closes and just shakes her head</p><p>“No, thank you” she fixes her mess on the table, stacking the plates on top of each other with the utensils on the very top of the empty plates “I still have to go back to the pub. Lottie wants me to run it for the night”</p><p>She gets up and walks out. He goes after her</p><p>“Ah yes, speaking of Lottie,” he clears his throat “How did you manage to get a job with Lottie?”</p><p>She stops in her tracks. Under the gaslight lamp, she stands under it. A tired look on her face. He saunters towards her</p><p>“She asked for me” her voice gets small. Her body moving awkwardly as he stood beside her. She plays with her fingers “Then I came....got hired...ya’ know” she elongates the vowel, voice grating in the process. </p><p><em> She was scared </em>, Jacob noted. There was the sound of clattering from the back. Trees being rustled and a hiss that made her jump, clinging onto his arm. She gripped his forearm and moved behind him. A cat emerges with a fat rat in it’s mouth, running away and a child chasing after it. The scared woman was holding her breath.</p><p>“Oh, thank God” she sighs. Jacob moves his arm where she was gripping onto and coughs, looking down to where she was clinging to. Her eyes followed and she promptly let go of it. A small dust of pink emerging from her cheeks.</p><p>“Sorry. I’m just super jumpy today” she nervously laughs. Jacob tilts his head to the side, blinking with a confused look</p><p>“Jumpy…?” </p><p>“Uneasy, anxious…” She does a cycle motion with her hands. Jacob nods in acknowledgement. The night air breezes past them, an uneasy silence fills the air. The moon high up in the sky, shining above them. </p><p>“Shall I walk you back? You said you are <em> jumpy </em>” he asks again and offers with his arm out. She stares at it. He hopes this time she’ll accept. He still wasn’t so sure if the first plan would work out.  Another topic pops into his head</p><p>“Please,” he says her name “I insist! I recently heard that there was a dead body found not too long ago” </p><p>“How long ago” she inquires, a brow raised. </p><p>“About yesterday” </p><p>She makes a noise of acknowledgement. Another pause and she accepts his arm. Looping around it, her body not too close to his.</p><p>“You know assisting me may not be so bad” <em> Plan a is a go. </em></p><p> </p><p>In the corner of his eyes, he sees one of his Rooks scramble to get to the pub faster than them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry for a not so interesting chapter i just needed to get this out ;_; thank u again for the hits and kudos!! i appreciate it all and it makes my days better!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Confidently Unsure II : Electric Boogaloo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“You take a girl out for dinner and suddenly you tie her up in a chair?” you tried pulling your arm up from the restrictive binding behind your back, grunting when it would not simply budge. “You’re a real kinky bastard!” you give him a mocking smile “But I don’t fuck on the first date, Mr.Frye.” you state with a snarky tone. He shoots a look at you, giving you a stink eye.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ch 6 : Confidently Unsure II : Electric Boogaloo </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He said there wasn’t any catch. You asked him that. It was only supposed to be a free meal after one of his </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rooks</span>
  </em>
  <span> destroyed a couple of chairs and things inside Lottie’s pub, a free meal after the laborious cleanup. You were struggling now in a chair whilst inside the kitchen, your eyes following his every move. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You take a girl out for dinner and suddenly you tie her up in a chair?” you tried pulling your arm up from the restrictive binding behind your back, grunting when it would not simply budge. </span>
  <span>“You’re a real kinky bastard!” you give him a mocking smile “But I don’t fuck on the first date, Mr.Frye.” you state with a snarky tone. He shoots a look at you, giving you a stink eye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve got an awful lot of explaining to do” his gloved hand grabs the top rail of the chair, shoving it back making you yelp in the progress. His face was close to yours and you can feel his hot breath on your cheek. You cringed at him, turning your cheek to the other side so you won’t have to face him. He had the most piercing stare ever and you smell the air of London cling onto him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, you too” you respond under your breath. He lets go of the top rail and your body, along with the chair, slams on the kitchen floor </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God, could you just at least be gentle?” you raised a brow. He saunters backwards, leaving a small enough space between the both you and squats down to your level. His hand on your shoulder, mouth pursed and looks like he’s deep in thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you know about Frances?” he inquires. His fingers drumming on his thigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who?” your mouth formed an o shape and both your eyebrows were raised “Who in the fresh hell is Frances?” you tilt your head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He puffs out his chest and sighs, head dropping and you hear him click his tongue</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yesterday, a body was found along the Thames River-” his voice almost in a hushed tone “There wasn’t anything found on her except a letter from Lottie and a train ticket” he sticks out his index finger towards you, your eyes dart at it and back up to him. You give him a confused look. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And why, pray tell, am I being subjected to this?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulls himself up from his position and places his hands behind his back, moving towards a wall and leaning his body against it, arms now crossing on his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, the letter from Lottie  was a letter looking for new help-” he moves his hands and points towards the ground “-Here”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your blood ran cold for a while.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Did you just steal a dead woman’s job?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So that means Frances was supposed to be working-” he begins to saunter towards you. You try to scoot back your chair and there was a mocking smile on his lips, he points down on the kitchen floor again but with one hand “-Here”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You opened your mouth to speak, but no words came out. A small bead of sweat drips down your neck and you feel your heart beat faster. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stay cool. Stay cool. Just tell him the truth.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So I stole a dead woman’s job, big deal” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no. </span>
  </em>
  <span>That wasn’t what you were so supposed to say. You immediately shut your mouth and you bite your inner cheek, Jacob grabs the top rail of the chair with such force that you flinch. His other hand slowly moves down until he grabs your messenger bag and tosses it on the counters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man’s eyes gleamed when he noticed you freeze up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You will answer me-” he picks it up and shakes the bag a little. The contents jingling within “Or you won’t get this back” he says sardonically with a smirk. He pauses for a while and for a moment he thinks. He unlatches your messenger bag’s cover and dumps the contents onto the counter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your eyes grew wide and you felt tense when he grabbed your phone. He examines it, the black screen reflecting the light from the kitchen and he hums out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>PLEASE BE CAREFUL PLEASE BE CAREFUL PLEASE BE-</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s this then?” his thumb brushes against a button and the screen lights up. He gasps and lets go of it in surprise. Without hesitation, you dragged your body down in hopes to cushion the fall of your phone. Lord, knows how many times you’ve dropped it and you swear this would be its last.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A thump on your back and the phone lands beside your fallen body. It fell, yes but the impact was minimized. You turned your head to where it landed and you let out a sigh of relief when you didn’t see any additional cracks on the screen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you’re going through my shit, at least be careful!” you shouted</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rope around your wrists began to burn as you struggled to get out of it. Jacob circles you before squatting once more to your level. Strands of your hair fall and hinder your vision of him but you see him pick up your phone in his hand and toys with it. Tossing and turning it and you swore you could feel him coming up with something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This seems to be of utmost importance to you” he chuckles. You groan from your position and under all your fallen hair, you casted him a dark look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I know what this motherfucker is planning. I know it. I know it. I hate men- </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jacob?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A woman’s voice interjects. Her tone is firm and you hear her footsteps coming closer. You notice this one that the way she carries herself was...lighter. As if she doesn’t want to get caught compared to Jacob’s steps. Her shoes were in your line of site. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is your plan?” you blink at her words. The cold kitchen floor is starting to have its effects on you. You felt your cheek numbing and neck cramping. Not to mention how tight the rope was, you feel your hands be cut off of blood supply with every passing minute.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. I can definitely say it’s working wonderfully” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You rolled your eyes and you kept a blank look on your face as they conversed. Your brain was too tired to even bother what they were talking about until you let out a particularly loud groan. The two of them turn their attention back at you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your body is lifted from the floor and you were ready to headbutt Jacob. You shake your head so your hair would get out of the way. A freckled face stares back at you and you press your lips in a thin line and blink. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Evie Frye. That over there is my twin brother” she places a hand on her chest then points to Jacob. She carried an air of elegance and authority as well  “Could you perhaps answer things for us?” she asks. Jacob has his arms crossed and rolled his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Ah they were playing good cop bad cop then?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sudden shift of atmosphere let you breathe for a moment</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure” you shrug “Could you have Mr.Frye put my things back into my bag first? I’ll answer everything just…” your head whips to him. Your phone was still in his hand, but is now turned off. He catches you looking at him and shifts</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Put my shit back in my bag” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other woman catches your tone and turns to her brother. She cocks her head to the opened bag on the counter with your stuff scattered. He doesn’t get the message and just blinks at her</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jacob” she mentions “Her belongings?”. Jacob rolls his eyes and grumbles something under his breath. He haphazardly places all your things back into your bag and you let out a sigh of relief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You weren’t as tense as you were a while ago now that seeing that your stuff was fixed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They turn to you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want to know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jacob was about to speak when Evie lifts a hand to stop him</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you have anything to do with Frances?” she arches a thin brow. You shook your head. You feel something pop in your neck, you hiss out in pain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like I said to your brother over there” you cock your head over him carefully, still relishing the pain, with a tired look “I don’t know anyone named Frances. If your next question is about the job then I just walked in here and Lottie just asked me if I was the help and I just said yes” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhm, yeah” you sigh “So could you guys maybe untie me now?” you gesture to your hands behind your back. Evie moves behind your back and you hear something sharp unsheathing, you froze up when you felt the cold blade against your screen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait a minute” Jacob interrupts and your eye twitches, you just wanted the binds off of you. Both your attentions turn to him “Maybe she knows something about Edbu.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know that it would seem too far fetched”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So? Never hurts to try”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Evie rolls her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, c’mon my hands are dying right now</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her hands fly to her back pocket and take out a can. You shift in your seat as you try to piece together what she took out. Evie sits in front of you holding the can in front of you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you know anything about this? About Edbu?” you squint “As Jacob says, it may see, too far fetched but-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That's Red Bull” you say matter-of-factly .The twins’ breath hitched together in union. Slowly, they gazed at each other then back to you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me?” she says</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Red Bull…?” you repeated, voice becoming slowly confident. MAYBE it really was a period drama set and you were being pranked. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Was this part of the museum tour.</span>
  </em>
  <span> You just had to play along with it until they set you free </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know...the energy drink?” What kind of person doesn’t know what Red Bull is? Their faces were purely just confusion and doubt right now, you’d have to commend their acting skills. A migraine begins to start in your head and you inhale deeply. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>How invested are they in this shtick?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Energy drink” Jacob parrots you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You see we found this in the sewers when we were investigating the belongings of Frances” she slowly says. Evie taps her chin and paces. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Could you perhaps tell us where we could find this...Red Bull?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Contemplating an answer you felt another one of those shivers on your back. You licked your teeth and fell silent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhm...convenience stores…?” you sounded unsure and they seemed like they didn’t get what you were saying "Groceries...?". Dropping your head in defeat, you feel the migraine getting stronger and a twitch coming to your left eye.  </span>
  <span>“Listen-” you begin “If this is some elaborate set up by the museum for like, maximum feel”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Elaborate set up?” Jacob repeats. You groan, the pounding in your head getting stronger and stronger. Your left eye began to twitch and your tied up hands began to feel really cold. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Could I tap out?” you began to heave. “I don’t feel so well and I would like to go back to my hotel” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Why was it so hard to breathe? Would it kill for them to crack a window open? No, that means it would be too cold.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The twins’ mouths were moving and you couldn’t hear what they were saying, eyesight beginning to blur and your lungs felt like they were about to give out anytime. You feel a hand on your shoulder and you weakly lift your head up. Evie says something, Jacob interjects and it seems like they were about to argue. Your head lolled from side to side, eyes half open you swore you can hear your phone’s alarm go off</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know-” bile rises up in your throat, the acid making you cough a little  “I think I’ll pass out now”. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aaa hi guys!! here's the next chapter thank u again so much for the kinds words and kudos i love u all. btw did u guys hear lady gaga's new song with ariana??</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! I deleted the first one since I didn't like it. I rewrote it completely but rest assured I will continue this for so long as I can. Thats a promise!!! I hope theres more jacob frye content tho........i miss his fat ass.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>